Academy Health's Annual Research Meeting (ARM) is the nation's largest scientific conference bridging health services research with health policy, practice, and management. For 20 years, the ARM has brought together researchers, policymakers, and health care providers to examine emerging research issues critical to the quality, utilization, organization, financing, and management of health services. This three day interdisciplinary meeting features more than 120 sessions in a variety of formats and attracts approximately 2,000 participants who seek to disseminate research, influence the translation of research to policy and practice, participate in health policy debates, gain valuable methodological skills, learn about the latest research funding opportunities, and network with peers. To ensure that each ARM achieves these objectives, Academy Health enlists leading health services researchers and key research-users to guide the development of the conference program. Academy Health administers an extensive call for abstracts and a popular and highly visible poster program. The meeting provides more than 500 opportunities for oral presentation. As the annual professional destination for health services researchers, the ARM is a magnet for related organizations and typically hosts more than 50 affiliate meetings. With AHRQ's support, Academy Health will continue to offer this important forum to showcase critical health services research and help move those results from bench to bedside.